My Last Partner
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Hiruma dan Agon adalah sebuah partner mafia yang sangat serasi. Tapi itu dulu. Kini, mereka bertemu sebagai musuh.. For ES21 Awards: Last Moment.


Rate : M

Genre : Crime, Friendship

Main Character : Hiruma Yoichi, Agon Kongo

WARNING :

Yuki baru umur empat belas, jadi, mohon maklum ya kalau Crime-nya kurang terasa.. (_ _)

Trust me, it will OOC!

TYPOs pasti ada, entah di bagian mana

Nama-nama wine atau senjatanya beserta ciri-cirinya itu pada ngasal semua. Misal, vodka warnanya merah. Nah itu cuman karangan Yuki aja. Aslinya Yuki nggak tau kayak apaan itu minuman.

Dan segudang kesalahan lain, entah penggunaan bahasa yang kurang tepat atau apa. Jika readers menemukan kesalahan, tolong beritahu di kotak review ya... 0v..

Ok.. Let's read!

_My Last Partner_

_Sasaki Yuki_

21 Desember 2017

CRUSH...

Seorang wanita cantik berbaju merah tengah menuang cairan kemerahan ke sebuah gelas wine, untuk seorang pria sangar yang sedang dipeluknya. Bisa ditebak, tempat ini adalah semacam kedai minum, Tepatnya Kedai Clover. Kedai ini tak hanya berfungsi sebagai tempat minum-minum saja. Di sini kalian dapat bermain dart, berjudi, atau bermain billyard. Ingat, ini bukan kasino.

Pria sangar berambut dread yang dipeluknya itu memandangnya keheranan. Si wanita cantik tersenyum melihatnya. Tampaknya ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si pria dread dari padangan keheranan itu.

"Vodka, sayang." Wanita cantik itu pun memberitahu jenis cairan kemerahan yang ia tuang barusan. Si pria dread tersenyum puas mendengarnya, lalu mencium pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Maafkan aku, sayang.. Aku tidak lihat labelnya dan aku belum pernah minum vodka.. Ini.. agak mirip gin... " Gumamnya pelan, lalu meneguk vodka-nya. Ia tampak menikmatinya.

"Ini enak.. Apa lebih baik aku minum ini saja terus ya... akan kutinggalkan gin.. " Komentarnya setelah minum vodka seteguk.

"Keduanya juga tidak apa-apa... Ayo.. sekarang memang baru jam sepuluh lewat sedikit, tapi.. aku rasa aku sudah terangsang, sayang... Aku akan memuaskanmu..." Rajuk si wanita cantik sambil memberikan kiss mark di sekitar leher si pria dread.

Pria dread itu baru saja akan menjawab tawaran si wanita cantik, tapi, seorang pria beranting yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, menghentikan niatnya.

"Malam, Agon..." Sapa si pria beranting yang rupanya mengenal si pria dread, alias Agon.

"Hiruma Yoichi... Sedang apa kau di sini, PAK POLISI?" Agon menjawab sapaan Hiruma dengan tidak bersahabat. Terutama penekanan di bagian pak polisi itu. Mendengarnya, Hiruma hanya menyeringai, lalu tertawa dengan tawa setannya.

"Pak polisi? Aku tidak serendah para anjing sialan itu.. Kinerja mereka nggak sebagus kami, Agon. Kau yang paling tahu, bukan? Kekekeke..." Dan Hiruma sukses membuat Agon menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau selalu menggangguku di saat aku ingin bercinta, Hiruma! Dasar sial!" Umpat Agon, lalu memberi tanda kepada si wanita cantik untuk meninggalkan mereka. Wanita cantik itu pun pergi dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Kau masih ingat saja kenangan lama begitu, dread sialan.. Kau memang terlalu lengket denganku, kekekeke... " Lagi-lagi Hiruma tertawa menyeringai. Dan lagi-lagi juga, sukses membuat Agon kesal, karena diingatkan pada masa lalunya lima tahun lalu.

"Kau ingat, kan? Lima tahun lalu... Saat kita masih jadi partner..." Hiruma mencoba mengingatkan Agon yang sebenarnya sudah ingat.

"Tch..."

_ My Last Partner _

21 Desember 2012

CRUSH...

Seorang wanita cantik berambut auburn sebahu tengah menuangkan cairan kemerahan ke sebuah gelas wine, untuk seorang pria sangar yang sedang dipeluknya. Bisa ditebak, tempat ini adalah semacam kedai minum, Tepatnya Kedai Clover. Kalian ingat? Ini bukan Kasino.

Pria sangar berambut dread yang dipeluknya itu memandangnya keheranan. Si wanita auburn tersenyum melihatnya. Tampaknya ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si pria dread dari padangan keheranan itu.

"Ini gin, sayang." Wanita auburn itu pun memberitahu jenis cairan kemerahan yang ia tuang barusan. Si pria dread tersenyum puas mendengarnya, lalu mencium pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Maafkan aku... aku belum pernah minum wine sebelumnya.. hanya merokok..." Gumamnya pelan, lalu meneguk gin-nya. Ia tampak menikmatinya.

"Biarpun kandungan alkoholnya 35%, tapi ini enak.. Apa kutinggalkan rokok saja ya, untuk minuman ini... " Lalu ia menghabiskan gin dalam gelasnya dalam dua tegukan.

"Keduanya juga tidak apa... Mari masuk ke kamar, sayang... kau terlihat sudah siap..." Goda wanita auburn itu sambil memberi kiss mark di sekitar leher si pemuda dread.

Pria dread itu baru saja akan menjawab tawaran si wanita cantik, tapi, seorang pria beranting yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, menghentikan niatnya.

"Hei, akhirnya kutemukan juga kau! Dread sialan!" Bentak pria beranting itu. Bisa ditebak bentakan itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Hiruma... Kau... ngapain di sini...?" Tanya si pria dread yang rupanya mengenal si pria beranting alias Hiruma. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa menyeringai.

"Tentu saja ada misi! Hei Mamori! Kau masih melayani dread sialan ini? Kembali padaku, sini! Sialan kau, dread sialan!" Umpat Hiruma sambil menarik gadis auburn yang ternyata bernama Mamori itu. Mamori pun jatuh ke pelukan Hiruma sekarang.

"Dia baru saja ingin memuaskanku di kamar, Hiruma. Niat baiknya harus kita hargai... " Tanggap si pria dread sambil terkekeh ringan. Hiruma pun menatap Mamori tajam, sehingga membuat Mamori gemetaran dalam pelukannya.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Yoichi.. aku.. aku.. aku tak akan mengulanginya... Agon hanya masa laluku..." Mamori meminta maaf dengan gugup. Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu ketakutan, Hiruma tak tega. Tatapan tajamnya sedikit mencair sekarang.

"Aku tahu, kau terikat di kedai ini. Kau berhentilah sekarang. Ikut aku. Bantu aku dan Agon menjalankan misi ini. Aku tahu kau juga merupakan sniper yang hebat, Mamori.. Bosmu itu sudah melepaskanmu sekarang.. Berkatku tentunya." Bujuk Hiruma sambil mengusap-usap rambut Mamori. Mamori pun tersenyum senang dan memberi Hiruma ciuman panas di bibirnya.

"Misi apa, Hiruma?" Tanya Agon dengan sedikit kesal karena adegan mesra-mesraan sepasang kekasih itu. Hiruma pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir merah Mamori.

"Membasmi OWL!"

_ My Last Partner _

"OWL adalah sebuah organisasi semacam mafia baru, yang terbentuk di Ikebukuro sejak dua tahun lalu. Bos kita mengira takkan terjadi masalah dengan organisasi OWL itu. Bahkan bos berencana menggabungkan NEWT ini dengan OWL. Tapi, ternyata OWL punya tujuan yang berbeda dengan kita, dread sialan! Mereka bukan orrganisasi mafia! Tapi justru pembasmi mafia! OWL tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membasmi NEWT! Organisasi-organisasi mafia lain sudah dihabiskan oleh para anggota OWL itu. OWL semakin pesat karena banyak mafia yang takut dihabisi, bergabung duluan dengan mereka.

OWL sangat kuat, biarpun baru berdiri selama dua tahun! Organisasi mafia di Jepang ini tinggal kita, NEWT! Tapi NEWT pun kekuatannya tak boleh diremehkan. NEWT adalah organisasi mafia terbesar dan terkuat di Jepang! Memang terdengar seperti opini, Mamori. Tapi, ini fakta.

Sekarang, kita ditugaskan untuk menjadi mata-mata di OWL. Kita berpura-pura masuk menjadi anggota OWL sambil mencari kelemahannya!" Jelas Hiruma panjang lebar kepada Mamori dan Agon. Mamori pun memanggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Ini tugas yang mudah, kan.. Ya sudah, sekarang, kita ke Ikebukuro?" tanya Agon dengan santai.

"Tetap jangan dianggap remeh, Agon. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa mereka tidak membolehkan seorang pun selain anggota OWL masuk ke dalam markas mereka. Apalagi malam hari. Jadi saat mengajukan diri menjadi anggota baru, kita harus membuat janji dulu dengan salah satu anggota OWL. Hal itu sudah kuatasi dan kita bisa bertemu dengan bos mereka esok siang." Jelas Hiruma dengan panjang lebar lagi kepada Agon.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini santai. Aku akan berada di kedai ini semalaman saja. Mencari wanita cantik lain selain Mamori-mu!" Goda Agon sambil mencubit pipi Mamori dan dibalas dengan pukulan dari Hiruma.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku malam ini, bagaimana kalau aku melayani permainanmu di rumahmu, Yoichi?" Tanya Mamori dengan manja yang dijawab dengan tarikan tangan Hiruma menuju keluar kedai.

_ My Last Partner _

22 Desember 2012, 11.29

"Nah, kalian sekarang sudah resmi menjadi anggota OWL.. Karena terdesak misi besar kita, sebaiknya aku segera menyampaikan tugas baru kalian saja, ya? Misi pertama kalian di OWL ini adalah ikut dalam penyerangan markas NEWT di cabang Akihabara. Tinggal satu musuh kita, NEWT. Dan markas 'kecil'nya di Akihabara merupakan salah satu yang terkuat. Aku sendiri yang akan memimpin misi penyerangan ini. Melihat reputasimu di organisasimu dulu, kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk mengatur strategi kita, Hiruma..." Jelas seorang gadis cantik berkepang bernama Koizumi Karin kepada Mamori, Hiruma, dan Agon yang duduk di hadapannya di sebuah kafe kepunyaan organisasi OWL.

"Aku bisa atasi itu." Jawab Hiruma dengan mantap.

"Percaya padaku, Nona Karin, aku ini seorang sniper hebat di organisasiku dulu, jadikan aku salah satu sniper..!" Pinta Mamori dengan tegas. Sangat berbeda dengan Mamori kemarin malam.'

"Tugasmu untuk membuktikan hal itu saat penyerangan nanti. Dan Agon? Tampaknya refleksmu sangat bagus.. mainkan perananmu sebagai salah seorang penyerang depan dengan baik! Kau dan Mamori bisa dapatkan senjata kalian di gudang Red Box di Osaka. Dan.. Hiruma.. tampaknya kau sudah tak perlu senjata lagi ya.. hihihi..." Jelas Karin lagi yang diakhiri dengan tawanya yang manis. Karin berkata begitu mungkin karena melihat AK-47 yang dibawa-bawa Hiruma.

"Kapan penyerangan dimulai, Nona Karin?" Tanya Mamori sebelum Karin pergi dari Cafe, melihat Karin sedang bersiap pergi.

"Lusa, pukul 22.00 tepat. Kau juga bisa sekalian latihan di Red Box. Oke.. sampai ketemu lusa.. tempat kumpulnya nanti aku e-mail.. Jaa mata~!" Lalu Karin pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Harus lapor ke bos, nih.." Gumam Agon pelan, namun dapat didengar Mamori maupun Hiruma. Hiruma langsung menyikut Agon begitu melihat kamera pengawas di dekat mereka.

"Dasar tolol! Lihat itu! Kamera pengawas! Kau lupa ini cafe milik OWL? Bukan nggak mungkin di sini ada penyadap juga, dread sialan!" Bisik Hiruma sepelan mungkin di telinga Agon. Agon pun menatap kesal Hiruma karena sudah menyikutnya tadi. Hiruma pun menggandeng tangan Mamori dan memberi tanda pada Agon untuk keluar dari Cafe. Mereka tidak membayar pesanan mereka karena mereka memang tidak memesan apapun.

Hiruma pun membukakan pintu ferrari-nya untuk Mamori di kursi belakang, sementara Agon duduk di sebelah Hiruma yang menyetir di kiri. Mereka pun melaju menuju Red Box dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan soal NEWT di daerah OWL, dread sialan!" Bentak Hiruma kasar kepada Agon. Ia takut kata-kata Agon soal 'bos' tadi terdengar oleh orang-orang OWL.

"Iya.. Bawel kau Hiruma! Kau kan bukan ibuku! Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong.. kok gampang banget sih, kita jadi anggota OWL? Apa sistem keamanan mereka segitu lemahnya sampai-sampai ada orang yang mau ikutan organisasi mereka langsung diterima begitu saja? Kita juga cuma diminta menceritakan keahlian kita. Bukankah ini sungguh mencurigakan?" Agon berargumen tentang pengalaman yang baru ia alami tadi.

"Dari awal ketemu Karin itu sebenarnya aku sudah siaga, ya, tapi entah kenapa, jadi semudah ini. Semoga ini berakibat baik buat kita. Kita harus terus berpikiran positif, Agon. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat hubungi bos, deh." Saran Mamori yang menanggapi argumen Agon.

"Kau sajalah!" Agon menolak untuk memberitahu bosnya, lalu melempar ponselnya ke Mamori saat ringtone tanda e-mail masuk berbunyi.

"Rupanya aku yang dikirimi e-mail. Mamori, cepat kau informasikan itu semua ke bos!" Perintah Agon. Secepat kilat, Mamori mengirim e-mail pemberitahuan penyerangan OWL ke cabang Akihabara, lusa mendatang, pada bosnya. Setelah membaca e-mail selengkapnya dari Karin tentunya.

Tak berapa lama, ketika Ferrari Hiruma hampir sampai di Osaka, ringtone tanda e-mail masuk dari ponsel Agon berbunyi lagi. Kali ini ada e-mail balasan dari bos NEWT atas e-mail pemberitahuan Mamori yang diketik dari ponsel Agon.

"Youichi, bos ingin kita menemuinya SEKARANG di Kanto. Jangan ke cabang NEWT, tapi di salah satu hotelnya. Katanya sih, kau langsung paham begitu kusebut hotelnya di Kanto." Mamori menginformasikan isi e-mail bos NEWT. Hiruma hanya menyeringai.

"Dasar bos sialan! Padahal ini sudah sampai Osaka! Huh! Baiklah! Agon, kau yang hafal tempatnya." Setelah mengumpat-umpat, Hiruma menghentikan Ferrarinya di pinggir jalan di dekat pertokoan. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan meminta menyuruh Agon menyetir ke hotel bos mereka.

Selama perjalanan ke Kanto, Hiruma sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus NEWT lakukan untuk mengatasi serangan OWL tersebut. Ia sudah mengacuhkan kecurigaannya dan Agon terhadap OWL yang langsung menerima mereka sebagai anggotanya.

_ My Last Partner _

22 Desember 2012, 15.21

Memakai Ferrari memang cepat. Seingat Agon, mereka berangkat dari Ikebukuro pukul 13.22, ke Osaka dulu, lagi. Sekarang, sudah sampai di Kanto. Tepatnya, di depan hotel mewah, Kurokami, milik bos NEWT. Agon, Hiruma, dan Mamori diminta bos NEWT untuk menemuinya di restoran hotel.

Tapi yang datang menemui mereka adalah salah seorang anggota NEWT. Mungkin suruhan bos NEWT. Suruhan itu adalah seorang pria botak yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Agon. Yaitu kakaknya, Unsui Kongo.

"Kekeke... rupanya kau botak sialan, kakak dari dread sialan, yang datang menemui kami. Kau kangen pada adikmu tersayang ini? Kekekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh sambil menggoda Unsui dan Agon. Agon yang sangat sayang kepada kakak kembarnya ini pun merasa kesal karena Hiruma mengatai kakaknya botak sialan. Unsui itu tidak botak, melainkan hanya gaya rambutnya saja yang seperti botak.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hiruma! Nah, bos sudah menyampaikan padaku apa saja yang akan NEWT lakukan untuk mengatasi OWL dan apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Yah, biarpun kurasa Hiruma juga sudah memperhitungkan hal ini, sih. Tapi, perintah bos tetap harus dicocokkan dengan pemikiranmu, Hiruma. Coba sekarang kau jelaskan pemikiranmu!" Perintah Unsui kepada Hiruma. Mengingat jabatan Unsui jauh di atas Hiruma, mau tak mau Hiruma terpaksa menuruti perintah Unsui meski dia sebenarnya tak suka diperintah-perintah.

"Lebih baik, Mamori menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan OWL saja dulu, biar semua jelas." Usul Agon yang sedari tadi diam. Jelas saja. Ia bukan ahli tebak strategi seperti Hiruma dan ia langsung melempar ponselnya ke Mamori di mobil. Hanya ia yang belum tahu rencana OWL.

"Baiklah... Pertama-tama.. OWL akan menempatkan para penyerang utama seperti Agon untuk menerobos semua jalan masuk ke markas cabang NEWT di Akihabara. Kurasa mereka semua kuat-kuat. Agon belum terlalu mereka percayai, jadi Agon akan di posisikan di sayap kiri yang menyerang pintu kiri markas NEWT. Dimana OWL juga sudah mengetahui kalau pintu itu yang paling mudah di masuki. Lalu, para sniper seperti aku akan di tempatkan di helikopter-helikopter yang akan mengepung gedung NEWT. Yoichi dan pengatur strategi lainnya akan mengemudikan helikopter sambil memberi instruksi kepada para sniper dan penyerang utama. Yoichi yang akan mengatur sayap kiri, dan aku juga berada di helikopter yang sama dengannya. Entah kenapa kami dikelompokkan, tapi menurutku ini baik. Setelah para penyerang utama berhasil menduduki markas NEWT, para penyerang itu akan memberi tanda kepada pengatur strategi masing-masing kelompok. OWL berprinsip takkan membunuh bila tak perlu. Pistol yang mereka gunakan selama ini sebagian besarnya hanya pistol bius dengan dosis yang lumayan kuat. Pistol dan senapan bius itu dilengkapi dengan cat merah sehingga saat korban tertembak peluru bius, akan terlihat mengeluarkan darah dan kawannya akan mengira si korban tewas. Lalu mereka menangkap anggota organisasi tersebut. Jadi, pada perang melawan OWL nanti, NEWT hanya akan ditangkap. Tapi, kurasa mungkin akan terjadi beberapa pembunuhan karena anggota NEWT kan, kuat-kuat. OWL pasti menyiapkan beberapa senjata apinya juga untuk berjaga-jaga." Jelas Mamori panjang lebar.

"Sekarang, apa hasil pemikiranmu, Hiruma?" Tanya Unsui _to the point. _

"Ya.. kita sebagai NEWT harus memperketat bagian luar dan dalam. Tampaknya OWL meremehkan bagian kiri kita, mereka hanya menempatkan sedikit penyerang di sana. Kita samaratakan penjagaan di setiap pintu masuk. Tapi, yang menyerang di pintu masuk utama NEWT di depan itulah yang paling banyak, dan mungkin unggulannya. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau titik vital NEWT ada di depan. Mereka menempatkan banyak sekali penyerang di sana. Maka, perbanyak penyerang di pintu masuk utama. Lalu... jangan lupa pintu api untuk menahan mereka di tiap pintu masuk.

Akan ada 10 helikopter dengan 10 sniper handal dan 10 pengatur strategi yang di dalamnya aku dan Mamori. Para pengatur strategi akan dikirimi data struktur bangunan lengkap markas NEWT Akihabara, serta posisi penyerang dan musuh dari sensor yang akan di pasang pada tubuh penyerang. Sehingga para pengatur strategi akan mengatur penyerang OWL dengan mudah dari helikopter.

Aku akan mengatasi hal itu. Akan ku_hack_ sistem mereka, dan ku ubah sedikit data struktur bangunan NEWT yang mereka punyai. Aku akan membuat para pengatur strategi mereka mengacaukan posisi menyerang mereka, ke tempat-tempat terkuat kita. Sehingga kita bisa menghabisi mereka. Ini salah satu keuntungan kita. Kita tak ragu untuk membunuh musuh mana pun, dan mereka berusaha untuk tidak membunuh kita sama sekali. Kemungkinan besar nyawa kita aman karena yang mereka tembakkan hanya peluru bius.

Untuk kesiapan senjata, siapkan beberapa machine gun, jangan pistol. Lalu, pakai dua lapis rompi anti peluru saja, kurasa cukup. Dua untuk berjaga-jaga. Mamori akan menaruh beberapa bom dengan daya ledak sedang di tiap helikopter. Aku akan memberi tanda pada kalian untuk melempar beberapa bom dari atap untuk kamuflase. Mamori sebenarnya sudah menaruh bom tersebut, bom waktu, tapi agar tak dicurigai sebagai mata-mata, kita buat seakan ledakan berasal dari bom yang kalian lempar. Helikopterku juga akan diledakkan, dengan daya ledak kecil tentunya. Aku dan Mamori akan memakai pengaman.

Nah, bagaimana, Unsui?" Hiruma pun selesai menjelaskan mekanisme kinerja NEWT yang dipikirkannya kepada Unsui, Mamori, dan Agon.

"Persis seperti bayangan bos. Kalian ini punya sambungan empati atau apa?" Puji Unsui dengan senyum puas.

"Lalu? Aku hanya akan mengurangi kekuatanku saja, begitu? Dari tadi namaku tak disebut-sebut!" Agon yang merasa sedikit tersinggung menatap Hiruma dengan tajam. Hiruma hanya ber-kekeh-ria mendengarnya.

"Kau ini memang hanya selalu bergantung padaku ya, soal tindakan. Seharusnya kau pikirkan sendiri apa tindakanmu, dread sialan! Nah, kau tukar saja machine gun mu dengan senapan angin yang berbentuk machine gun dengan kekuatan rendah. Paling hanya membuat mereka terpental ke belakang. Akan kuinstruksikan juga kepada seluruh pasukan, jika terkena tembakanmu, mereka harus berakting seolah mereka terkena peluru biusmu. Soal modifikasi senjata itu urusanku. Kau berakting sebaik mungkin saja di bawah sana! Kekekeke..."Hiruma menerangkan dengan panjang lebar lagi. Ya, walaupun kekuatan fisik serta refleks Agon bisa dibilang tiga kali lebih baik dari Hiruma, tapi pemikiran Hiruma juga bahkan lebih dari tiga kali pemikiran Agon. Mereka adalah partner paling serasi dan kejam di NEWT.

"Baiklah.. kalau strategi sudah oke, sekarang juga akan kusiapkan rencana kita memukul balik OWL. Sampai jumpa di Akihabara!" Unsui pun mengakhiri rapat strategi NEWT. Mamori, Hiruma, dan Agon pun segera kembali ke Osaka ke gudang RED BOX untuk mengambil senjata mereka untuk lusa dan menyesuaikan diri dengan kinerja OWL.

_ My Last Partner _

24 Desember 2012, 22.00

Akhirnya, tiba juga waktu penyerangan OWL ke markas NEWT cabang Akihabara. Pada satu jam pertama, penyerangan langsung berjalan sesuai rencana Hiruma, pasukan OWL kebingungan karena instruksi yang menyesatkan dari pengatur strategi yang telah ditipu Hiruma dengan cara mengubah data struktur bangunan NEWT di komputer pengatur strategi di setiap helikopter. Hanya miliknya yang benar. Para penyerang OWL pun habis dalam sekali tembak. Penyerang depan OWL yang tangguh-tangguh memang masih tersisa banyak, tapi, sayap kiri yang dipimpin Hiruma termasuk penyerang golongan lemah sehingga hampir tak ada tersisa kecuali Agon tentunya. Agon pun pada akhirnya berpura-pura tertembak dan pingsan. Beberapa pintu api sudah dirusak penyerang OWL, tapi itu memperlambat penyerangan mereka dan semakin banyak penyerang OWL yang gugur.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi setelah penyerangan berlangsung selama dua jam itu mengejutkan NEWT, tak terkecuali Hiruma, Mamori, dan Agon.

Hiruma baru akan memberi tanda kepada anggota NEWT di bawah untuk melempar bom dari atap markas NEWT, tapi para anggota NEWT sudah habis tak tersisa. Termasuk pimpinan markas yang terkenal sangat kuat, Gaou Rikiya. Rupanya, datang anggota OWL lain dari atap, dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Mereka langsung menembaki para penyerang NEWT dengan senapan bius, yang ternyata dapat menembus dua lapis rompi anti peluru para penyerang NEWT! Sementara Pimpinan NEWT, Gaou Rikiya yang terkenal sangat kejam, buas, dan kuat layaknya Dinosaurus, sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan berpuluh-puluh peluru bius menancap di tubuhnya yang sangat besar. Salah seorang penyerang OWL bernama Kurita Ryokan-lah yang melakukannya.

Belum pulih dari kekagetan itu, ternyata pada timing yang ditentukan, helikopter –helikopter tidak meledak karena bom yang dipasang Mamori. Malah akhirnya, helikopter Hiruma sendirian yang meledak, karena kekagetan itu dan mereka lupa menonaktifkan saja bom yang terpasang di helikopter mereka.

Kesimpulannya, penyerangan pertama OWL kepada NEWT berhasil!

_ My Last Partner _

31 Desember 2012, 08.29

"Bagaimana luka-lukamu, Hiruma?" Tanya Agon saat ia menjenguk Hiruma di RS Jokamachi. Pada penyerangan seminggu yang lalu, rencana Hiruma gagal total. Ia dan Mamori mengalami luka-luka setelah helikopternya meledak. Untung daya ledak bom yang di pasang Mamori di helikopter itu rendah, sehingga luka yang dialami mereka dapat segera sembuh.

"Kekekeke... tumben sekali kau _out of character_, dread sialan! Seperti bukan dirimu saja! Mengkhawatirkan orang lain!" Ejek Hiruma kepada Agon yang entah kenapa sukses membuat Agon sedikit _blushing_ padahal Hiruma tak bermaksud membuatnya begitu.

"Kita kan partner, Hiruma. Bukankah wajar aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu? Kau kan otakku, bodoh!" Ejek Agon yang tak mau kalah. Hiruma pun terkekeh ringan lagi.

"Kekekeke... kita ini dibayar untuk jadi partner mafia, bukan yaoi! Ngapain kau merona begitu, dasar tolol!" Ejek Hiruma lagi dengan kasarnya. Agon pun naik darah. Ia ingin memukul Hiruma namun ia ingat akan beberapa tulang rusuk hiruma yang patah dan kakinya yang mengalami keretakan tulang. Untunglah tangan Hiruma tidak mengalami luka yang serius.

"Kuhancurkan tanganmu kalau kau berkata begitu lagi!" Ancam Agon dengan muka yang serius. Hiruma tahu, itu hanya sekedar ancaman karena kalaupun Agon serius, pasti tangannya sudah hancur dari tadi.

"Ah ya, Mamori sekarang sudah lumayan sehat. Dia sudah bisa berjalan-jalan mengingat lukanya tak parah. Kalian kayaknya bisa tahun baruan nanti malam."Agon dengan sangat baik hati memberitahukan keadaan Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Siang ini juga mungkin Unsui akan ke sini memberitahukan rencana baru bos NEWT untuk menyerang salah satu markas OWL." Tambah Agon dengan segala kemurahan hatinya yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada partnernya yang satu ini.

Tapi, mendengar kata NEWT, Hiruma tak bisa terkekeh ringan lagi.

"Agon, Unsui takkan pernah datang ke sini." Ucap Hiruma lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Unsui?" Tanya Agon dengan galak.

"Bukan begitu. Mulai sekarang, takkan ada kabar dari NEWT untukku, dan kau juga tak perlu menjengukku. Kita sudah bukan partner lagi." Jawab Hiruma, masih dengan lirih.

"APA? Bukankah bos sudah pas dengan aku dan kau sebagai partner? Kita kan partner yang paling perfect! Masa dia mengubahnya?" Tanya Agon tak percaya.

"Aku.. keluar dari NEWT.. dan aku.. adalah anggota OWL.. dengan kata lain, mulai sekarang..." Hiruma mengambil napas sejenak,

"Akulah, musuhmu..."

_ My Last Partner _

21 Desember 2017

"Kekeke... sehabis itu kau mengamuk seperti orang gila padaku, dan membuat tanganku retak-retak bukan? Lalu kau berkata, Kenapa kau keluar? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Seperti banci. Kekekeke... itu bukti kau terlalu lengket padaku."

Ejek Hiruma dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan seperti biasa.

"Berisik!" Agon pun membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa kepada Hiruma. Yang di tatap hanya terkekeh ringan saja.

"Wah.. sudah satu jam aku ada di sini.. sebaiknya aku pergi ke markas OWL untuk merencanakan penyerangan terhadap NEWT berikutnya.. Percayalah padaku, kita akan bertemu di penyerangan berikutnya!" Janji Hiruma kepada Agon. Agon pun mendengus kesal.

"Lalu, kau mau apa setelah menaklukan NEWT? Kuingatkan, NEWT tak segan menghabisimu. Termasuk aku, jika kau tak juga sadar dari kebodohanmu, beralih ke organisasi sok suci itu. Kau setan, kau lupa?" Tanya Agon dengan kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Kekekeke... Sekalipun aku sudah menjadi OWL, jika kau tetap berniat menghabisiku, aku pun tak segan menghabisimu jika kau tak juga sadar dari kebodohanmu terus memilih jalan yang sesat itu, sebagai mafia. Sampai jumpa, Agon!" Hiruma pun pergi setelah memberi Agon jawaban yang menggantung. Bahkan, setelah lima tahun berlalu sejak Hiruma menjadi musuh Agon di NEWT, Agon masih tidak mengetahui apa sebab rencana Hiruma gagal waktu itu, dan kenapa ia keluar dari NEWT bersama Mamori. Dan bahkan mereka berdua juga masuk OWL! Menjadi musuh terbesar Agon. Sejujurnya Agon merasa sangat berat dan terpaksa melawan OWL sejak ada Hiruma di situ. Ia masih menganggap Hiruma sebagai temannya, sahabatnya, dan tentu saja...

_ My Last Partner _

Ya~ Ha~!

Yuki kembali dengan fict baru plus deadline fict lama... hehe..

Fict Eye21 plus nonRomance pertama Yuki nih!

Maaf jika aneh dan tak jelas maksudnya, ya... Yuki masih rookie!

Doumo Arigatou buat Hiruma Yoichi di Facebook yang sudah memberiku ide membuat fict ini...

Sekali lagi maafkan aku kalau hasinya tak sesuai harapan kalian... (_ _)

Ini ngetiknya sehari doang, dari jam sembilan malem sampe jam setengah empat pagi.. ngantuk...

MAKDARIT! MAKa DARi Itu! Yuki minta saran dan kritik para readers di kotak review, ya? Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview...


End file.
